The Transition
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Set straight after 3x22. Damon goes to see Elena in the morgue. Can he persuade her to complete the transition or will he have to accept that it's not what she wants? Will he be able to lose the girl he loves again? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Damon's relief at hearing Elena was alive was dropping by the second just like the cold steel lift that carried him and Dr. Fell below.

"She's going to be fine." Meredith said aloud, as if she was answering an unspoken question. Damon wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Damon said nothing. He shifted uncomfortably, his leather jacket creaking as his hand rubbed his temple. Could this lift go any slower?

"You're hurt." Meredith said quietly, her eyes sweeping over Damon's form.

Damon half shrugged then swallowed, he ignored her statement. "This isn't what she wants." He said in a hard voice "she told me last time when I…" he shook his head at the memory of him forcing her his blood.

He watched as Dr. Fell's shoulder's dropped a little. She looked upset. "I didn't know what else to do, If I'd have known… I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"But it did." Damon said coldly. He knew this wasn't entirely her fault but right now he couldn't care less.

The lift came to a clattering halt and the bell pinged. Damon stepped out into the dank corridor, this area wasn't brightly lit and cheerful like the rest of the hospital, it was cold and quiet in the morgue. He didn't need to ask the way because he could hear her; hear Stefan consoling her.

"I…I don't understand…" He heard her cry

"Elena. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Stefan said mournfully

"My eyes… everything looks different, everything's too loud." He heard Elena sob

"It will settle down a little when you transition… _if_ you transition…" Stefan said quietly

If? IF? Damon had heard enough, leaving Dr. Fell behind he walked in through the swinging doors. His eyes fell first on his brother who was standing. Damon noticed the flash of relief in Stefan's eyes when he walked in, he recognised it because if he admitted it he'd felt it himself a moment ago when he'd heard his brother's voice, when he knew he was safe and unharmed.

Then Damon looked past his brother to the girl sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, her knees pulled up to her chest, her clothes wet and her hair damp. Damon was rooted to the spot unable to speak. She was alive. He didn't care how all that mattered was the fact that she was still here with him. He didn't care in what form as long as she was alive.

Elena was crying visibly, her beautiful face streaked in tears. Her big brown eyes terrified and confused, her pale lips quivering.

"Damon…" she sobbed.

He wanted to move, to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be fine but he couldn't seem to move, he was rooted to the floor only able to stare at her and thank any higher power in his head '_Thank god she's alive. She's alive'_

"Damon?" Elena sobbed again "Say something…please."

Damon swallowed; he glanced quickly at Stefan who had his head in his hand. He couldn't seem to remember how to speak.

"_Please_!" Elena begged

"I…" Damon began before he stopped; he was never lost for words.

"Please don't look at me like that." Elena yelled "Stop it!"

"Elena." Damon said quickly

"Don't look at me like that, Damon!" she yelled

"I'm not looking…like anything…" Damon shouted back bewildered by her sudden outburst

"You are!" she screamed as she got to her feet in a flash. Damon and Stefan tensed up quickly knowing how fast and strong she was now, how she could fly off the handle at any moment.

"Elena, you need to calm down…" Stefan said quickly

"You're looking at me different!" Elena accused

"I'm not!" Damon said defensively, frowning deeply

"I can't handle it." She cried "and you…." She rounded on Stefan "You're just as bad! I don't need your pity!"

In the quickest flash she darted towards the door. Both Damon and Stefan launched themselves at her but Damon was quicker, with a loud bang they collided with the swinging doors and with another Elena slammed Damon into the wall of the corridor.

"Stop." Damon said acidly and Elena didn't move a muscle. They stood there in stone, Damon's hands around her ribs hers gripping the neck of his shirt. She was close, much too close. Their noses touching, she was panting into his mouth…

"Elena?"

Damon dropped his hands from her quickly. Elena stood in place but turned her head to look at Meredith who had spoken

"Elena, I don't know what to say…" Meredith said

Elena finally released Damon. Stefan was standing in the corridor too.

"Stefan said you did this?" Elena asked in a shaky voice

"I'm so sorry, I know what you must be thinking but I had no choice…" Meredith rushed

"No!" Elena shouted "…_I_ had no choice, you've taken it from me!"

Damon quickly slipped his fingers around her wrist, restraining her.

Meredith was close to tears. "Please, can we go back in and talk about it? Let me explain…"

"No, I'm not going back in _there_…" Elena said "I'm not dead!"

"Yes you are." Damon said before he could stop himself. "You're dead, Elena. I'm sorry but you need to drink some blood, you need to start the transition first… the rest can wait." He pulled her into the lift and pressed the button. Stefan and Meredith pushed in before the doors closed and the lift began to rise.

"Let's just go to my office, I can get some blood." Meredith said wiping her eyes

"Good." Damon nodded

"Damon, she needs to make her own decision." Stefan warned

"She will, and she's going to complete the transition." Damon said, widening his eyes in anger

"Elena." Stefan said gently "it's up to you, no one can make the decision for you…"

"Are you kidding Stef?" Damon said loudly "Do you not remember a hundred odd years ago when _you_ forced me to transition…"

"Yes and you hated me for it!" Stefan shouted "Can you really live with that because I can tell you now brother I found it hard!"

"If it keeps her alive." Damon said quietly.

No one spoke again and the lift dipped a little and the doors opened with a ping.

Damon took a step forward and before he could do anything Elena ripped her wrist from his hand and she was gone.

Damon cursed under his breath and scanned the area. No one seemed to be being mauled at reception at least.

"We need to find her." Stefan said

"Can I help?" Meredith asked

"No." Stefan said "We've got it. I'll call Caroline and Bonnie."

"I'll go to Jeremy, I bet she'll want to see him." Damon said

"Hurry. If she kills him…it's on you Damon. I mean it, you pushed her too far…" Stefan said bitterly

"She won't." Damon said "besides she won't be able to get into the house…I'll find her." And without another word Damon sped from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't let her in." Damon said hurriedly down the phone

"She's my sister!" Jeremy protested down the line

"But she's in transition, she could kill you. Jeremy I mean it… if she turns up at your house do not invite her in, it will just be for a while, until she gets her head straight. Do you understand?"

He heard Jeremy sigh defeated "Fine, but I want to see her soon."

"You will." Damon agreed. "Just don't let her in the house, okay?"

He cut the call off and jumped back into his car. Damon drove across town to the Gilbert residence, he slowly drove by looking for any sign that Elena was there but she was nowhere to be seen, in fact he knew of only one place she could go… the boarding house. Since he and Stefan had signed the house over to Elena and she had then briefly died months ago the house seemed to be a free for all. Klaus and Rebecca could come in whenever they wanted just like Sage had.

In no time at all Damon was entering his house, he closed the door behind him and sighed. Cocking his head to the side he listened carefully for a moment. Yes, she was here, he could hear her sniffling from upstairs. He followed the sound and was surprised when it led him to his bedroom.

Damon opened his bedroom door to find Elena sitting cross legged in the centre of his bed. She was crying silently.

"I couldn't get into my own house." She sniffled

"I know." Damon said. He looked sadly at her. Even sitting there on his bed, damp and messed up she was beautiful. He didn't even care that she had made a wet patch on his sheets where her damp clothes were.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him looking up into his eyes

Damon sighed "You need to drink some blood, Elena. It will be light in a few hours…"

"I don't want to be a vampire, Damon." She said honestly and her words made him flinch a little even though he knew them to be true.

"I know you don't but there is no other option, can't you see that? I can't lose you…"

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave Jeremy, he's lost so much already…" she said wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek

"I can't let you die." Damon said firmly "But I won't force you blood; not this time. This time you'll drink it yourself."

"And what if I can't do it?" she asked

Damon knew she wasn't talking about drinking the blood; she was talking about being a vampire

"I'll teach you, we all will." Damon said

"I don't want to die." She said again "I can't…"

"Well that settles it, doesn't it?" Damon said hurriedly. He was afraid she would change her mind "What other option is there? You should get in the shower and clean up; I'll get the blood ready."

"Can I borrow some dry clothes?" she asked as she got up

Damon walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean shirt and tossed it too her along with some boxers. "These will have to do until we sort something out."

"Thank you, Damon." She said looking a little calmer, she moved closer to him in a flash. That would take some getting used too. "I know I can always depend on you."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek with her plump lips, then she quickly kissed down a little to the corner of his mouth, before he knew what was happening he was tilting Elena's head back and his lips were working hard against hers. In the back of his mind Damon knew this wasn't right and he was almost taking advantage of her but he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop. Her hands were laced trough his hair at the top of his neck and his were on her waist.

Elena pushed him back until he came into contact with one of the posts on his bed, she broke the kiss and Damon moved his lips to her neck. Elena quickly pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he said quietly against her neck

"What do you think?" she said twisting her face around so she could kiss him again.

Damon kissed her back for a moment but stopped when she began opening his buttons.

"Elena…" he warned

"What's wrong?" she said hurriedly as her hands worked "Isn't this what you've been wanting?"

"Not like this." Damon said putting his hands on hers to make her stop.

He saw pain flash into her eyes, rejection.

"You're confused." He said quickly "You don't know what you want."

Elena pushed him away, he knew he'd hurt her feelings.

"You don't know what I'm feeling Damon." She said

"I do. Been there, remember?" Damon replied as he re-buttoned his shirt

"Then why are you pushing me away?" she said confused. "I mean… before when I was still…me, I wanted you but I was too afraid to let myself feel and now…now I can't get you out of my head! It's like I can't help myself, it's all that I can think about when I'm near you…"

Damon let her words sink in and couldn't help the pang of hope that was inside of him now. She _wanted_ him.

"It's part of being a vampire, Elena. Your emotions are heightened, it's hard to control."

"Is this what it's been like with you? How could you stand to be around me?" Elena asked

"You'll learn to control it." Damon said

"I never realised just how hard it must have been before." Elena said

Damon avoided her gaze. So she hadn't remembered yet? He knew as soon as she had a drop of blood she would remember his compulsions. He wondered if she would be disgusted with him or maybe she'd understand why he did it.

"You should get into the shower; you can use mine if you want." Damon said trying to move her along so he could get some blood inside her

"Thanks." She picked up the dry clothes "But Damon. I'm not done discussing this yet…"

"I know." He nodded "There's a lot to get through. But we can do that later, you get freshened up."

"Okay."

He watched her walk into his bathroom and as soon as he heard the water start-up he raced down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag. He considered heating it up but decided against it, maybe cold blood wouldn't give her the taste for the delicious 37*C human temperature. He ripped the bag open and poured a measure into a coffee cup. He thought it would look less daunting than in a clear glass.

He listened carefully until the water shut off upstairs then he gave her a moment to dress. He climbed the stairs and walked back into his room.

"Elena?"

She walked out from the bathroom. God, she looked sexy wearing his clothes. He had to restrain himself from scooping her up and taking her on the bed right then and there.

"It's a bit long." Elena said self-consciously looking down at his shirt she had on

"It looks good on you." He said, _would look even better off you on the bedroom floor…_

"thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Here." Damon said offering her the mug.

"Is that it?" Elena asked nervously

Damon nodded. "Go ahead."

Elena took the mug from his hands. "I'm scared."

"I know." Damon replied "But there isn't another option, well, not one that I can live with."

"Everything's going to change." Elena said

"It already has." Damon answered.

He watched with growing anticipation as Elena lifted the mug towards her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon held his breath as he watched Elena tip the mug full of blood towards her lip. She had her eyes closed as the dark red liquid spilled into her mouth. She swallowed it quickly and when she opened her eyes Damon let out a long breath of relief. She'd done it, she was a vampire but most of all she was safe.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked anxiously

"Sharper." She admitted "Everything seems sharper."

Damon nodded. He knew what she meant.

"I feel…" she went on with a guilty grimace

"Thirsty." Damon finished for her.

"Yeah." She said looking into the empty mug "Damon, I'm really thirsty."

"Come on, I'll get you more blood." He moved towards the door. In a blur Elena had him slammed into the wall. He held his breath, he knew he was older and stronger than her and he could easily fight her off but he wasn't sure he needed too.

"What would happen if I was to bite you?" Elena said slowly, she leaned in and inhaled him her nose running up and down his neck.

She wanted to bite him? He didn't know whether he was more shocked or turned on right now.

"I don't know." Damon said trying to keep his breathing normal "I've never dabbled in blood sharing with another vampire. Scary Mary was into it but she said it was a dangerous game…that it was addictive…"

"Hmm." Elena moaned deeply and Damon suddenly realised he was gripping her hips, his hold on her tightened when he felt the tip of her hot tongue come into contact with his neck.

Damon let out a prurient breath before he could stop himself. What the hell was he doing? He actually wanted her to do it, he was encouraging her...

He felt Elena's lips press an open mouthed kiss on the side of his throat.

"Elena…"

She pulled back and Damon saw her eyes were darkened, veins spreading around them…

"Let me bite you… I just want to taste you…?" Lust was practically bubbling out of her.

Damon couldn't say it, he wanted too but his words just couldn't find their way out, instead he tilted his head to the side a little, giving her her way.

Damon closed his eyes as she leaned it, then he felt her fangs sink into his neck. It had been a long time since he'd been bitten in 1864 but this time he felt more than just pain.

Elena was drinking hungrily from him; it was a deeply sexual experience for Damon. It felt wrong but so good at once, he felt vulnerable but at the same time he felt empowered that she was getting pleasure from him.

Damon pulled her closer into his body, circling his hips with hers gently. He felt Elena stiffen at the contact, her drinking slowed until she was just sucking the bite marks on his neck.

A moment later she was all but hanging around his neck, her head resting in the crook.

"Damon…" she panted against his neck "that was…just…" he felt her lips pressing anxious little kisses over the bite.

She didn't finish her sentence but Damon got the picture. His head was all over the place, he was feeling so many things at once. How had they got here? Not long ago she had been telling him that she was choosing Stefan over him.

"Damon?" Elena said quietly making him jump out of his thoughts. "Kiss me?"

Without hesitation Damon moved his hand to her face and kissed her deeply. God, he wanted her…needed her.

He dropped his hands to his overly long shirt she was wearing and he unbuttoned the first few buttons.

"Yes." Elena gasped pulling back for some air, Damon took advantage of his free lips and he kissed his way along her collar bone…

"Damon! Elena? Are you here?"

It was Stefan. Both Elena and Damon froze.

"I hope she's alright." They heard Meredith's voice downstairs too.

Damon held his finger up to his lip and then he flashed from the room and down the stairs. Stefan came along the hall.

"Did you find her?" He asked

"Yeah." Damon said quietly knowing full well she could probably still hear them.

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked

"I'm not sure." Damon said

"Did she complete the transition?" Stefan asked

Damon nodded and Stefan let out a breath.

"Okay, good." He said "Did she do it herself?"

"If you're asking if I forced her then no, I didn't!" Damon snapped. "She drank the blood herself."

"Where is she?" Meredith asked as she came down the hall.

"Upstairs changing into some dry clothes." Damon lied

"I think I need to explain my actions to her." Meredith said "I hope she'll hear me out?"

"I guess that's up to Elena." Damon said flippantly "Let's wait in the lounge for her. I need a drink."

Meredith led the way and Damon made to follow until Stefan caught his wrist.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Stefan said frowning.

"What?" Damon said quickly

"Your neck-" Stefan suddenly looked horrified "Did she?"

Damon's widened his eyes in warning and he hushed Stefan. "Shh, she'll hear you!" he mouthed

"Did she bite you?" Stefan mouthed

Damon shrugged "She tried." He tried to make the lie convincing

Stefan looked appalled "Damon that's not normal." Stefan hissed

"Shh. I know!" Damon mouthed. "We'll talk about this later." Leaving Stefan alone, he followed after Meredith feeling oddly guilty for lying to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll take her home then I'll swing by Jeremy's and see how he's doing." Stefan said to Damon. Damon looked past Stefan to Meredith who was crying and holding a bloodied pile of tissues to her neck.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll talk to Elena." Damon said

"Do you think you can get through to her?" Stefan asked looking exasperated

"I guess I'm about to find out." Damon said.

"Call me if you need backup." Stefan added.

Damon laughed "I don't think so, Stef."

Damon waited until Stefan and Meredith had driven off before he walked to the living area. Elena was sitting on the couch staring into the flames.

"So _that_ probably wasn't the best of ideas." He said lightly as he walked in.

Elena continued to stare ahead.

"But I guess that makes you evens now, she secretly force fed you vampire blood…you took a bite of her neck… the balance is levelled."

"We are _not_ even." Elena said acidly

"Oh she speaks." Damon muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Elena snapped, finally looking up.

"I'm taking about you, Elena. You sat there all night just staring into space while Dr. Fell tried to explain her actions, you didn't even say a word and then you just lunged at her!"

Elena shook her head "Whose side are you on, Damon?"

"You know damn well I'm always on your side" Damon yelled "but if you think that for one minute than I'm going to hate her for being the reason that you're still here…"

Damon was boiling in anger. He knew he shouldn't let her rile him up like that but he couldn't help it, even dead she still worked him up. He stopped yelling and closed his eyes.

"Why did you bite her?" Damon said calmly

"I don't know." Elena shrugged "I wanted to."

Damon tried not to roll his eyes at her answer.

"I just couldn't stop myself, okay?" Elena said suddenly "She took my choices away, I lost it!"

Damon sighed "You slipped. It's not the end of the world. You just need to learn some control, luckily that's what I'm for."

"Control?" Elena laughed humorously "I'm sorry this coming from a Salvatore."

Damon tried not to react to her; he had a feeling that was what she wanted.

"You know what I mean?" Elena went on as she stood up. "Look at you, who are you to be giving anyone advice?"

Damon folded his arms and said nothing.

"Let's think… You killed our soccer coach; you killed your brother's best friend, then there was Viki…"

"Stefan killed Viki." Damon smirked "If we're being technical."

"Oh yes, Stefan!" Elena went on as she walked closer to Damon "Let's see about that oh yes, Stefan is a freaking ripper and has killed a list of people so long we'd be here all night if I was to list them all!"

"Are you done yet?" Damon said looking bored. "It's almost day light. I'm wreaked and you're not going anywhere because you don't have a daylight ring. I'm off to bed. Sorry Princess, it's been fun listening to you but my bed is calling to me."

Damon pushed past her and made his way up to his room.

"Don't ignore me." Elena yelled after him

"Go to bed, Elena." Damon said wearily

"No, I can't go to bed Damon. I'm angry, I'm so angry I don't know what to do with myself!" Elena yelled thundering up the stairs behind him

"I get it, Elena. You're angry; you can't control your emotions yet. It's all new and scary, see I'd love to help you but you don't want _my _help do you?"

Elena struggled with herself for a second. "What if I said I want you?" she called after him as he walked on past her to his bedroom door.

Damon stopped with his hand on the door, what did she say?

"I want you, Damon." Elena said again

He shook his head, opened his door and walked in.

"Did you not hear me?" Elena said following him

"Oh I heard you." Damon said quietly

"Then why are you ignoring me?" She demanded

"It's very hard to keep up with your mood swings at the moment, Elena." Damon said sarcastically

"You wanted me earlier." Elena said as she closed the space between them quickly. "…after I bit you…"

"What exactly are you asking me for?" Damon said as Elena slid her arms around his neck and began kissing his jaw lightly

"I'm asking you to give in and take me." Elena whispered "you know you want to…"

Damon grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely, he couldn't help himself. He felt her desperately kissing him back, holding him so tightly that it almost hurt.

"Wait… Wait…" Damon said dropping his hands from her and breaking their kiss

"What?" Elena complained loudly, she continued to hold him, her lips still trying to kiss him through his protests, the way she was acting was making his moral decisions fade a little

"Once we do this, there's no turning back. Are you sure? Because yesterday it was always going to be Stefan and-"

"Damon!" Elena cut across "I told you earlier, I can't stop thinking about you, it's getting harder and harder. When Dr. Fell was trying to apologise earlier I could hardly listen to her because you were so close to me and-" Elena kissed him desperately again for a second "- there's something in the back of my mind telling me to trust my instincts with you, but I just can't put my finger on it…"

Damon froze up slightly. She still hadn't remembered his compulsion then. He wondered why but didn't want to bring it up at this particular moment in time.

"You'll change your mind tomorrow." Damon said

"Maybe I will." Elena replied

"What if I'm not willing to take that chance?" He asked

"There's only one way you'll find out." Elena said as her hands opened his belt.

Fuck his restraint.

Before he could wrap his head around it Elena was tearing his clothes off and he was undressing her from his clothes she'd borrowed.

When they were both naked Damon lifted her and carried her to the bed. He tossed her down roughly into the mattress and climbed over her. In a flash Elena had them flipped so she was on top, she obviously wanted dominance and Damon let her have it.

Wasting no time she took his erection in her hand and pumped it a few times making him hiss.

"I want this." Elena said either to him or to herself before she manoeuvred over his hips and sank down onto his large cock.

"Oh fuck, Elena." Damon groaned at the sensation.

Elena stilled for a moment when she was completely filled letting out the sexiest noise Damon had ever heard.

Damon bucked his hips impatiently and Elena all but screamed.

He'd waited for this moment for the last year and a half, so he bucked upwards roughly again

"Ahh!" Elena moaned "It's so intense… everything feels more… AHH!" he did it again.

"Damon!" she cried and he thrust upwards again and again.

"Ugh, I can't…" she groaned breathless "Don't stop!"

So much for dominance Damon thought and he bucked harder again.

"Ugh, I'm going to come, I'm going to cum!"

Damon continued his assault as she cried out "Damon, I'm going to…please…!"

Yes. She was convulsing around him and Damon took his opportunity, before she could do anything Damon had her slammed up against the bedroom wall.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said and Elena obeyed

One hand on her hip and the other flat against the wall Damon fucked her the way he'd dreamed of. Elena was crying in pleasure and he was trying to hold on until he got her to climax again, this might be his only chance, who knows what she'd do tomorrow.

Elena's head fell into his shoulder and she began matching his hips. "Fuuuck…" she dragged out "Oh! Right there…"

"Are you close?" Damon asked as she dug her nails in to his flesh

"I'm here!"

Damon came right then as her walls clenched his cock in another orgasm. He continued to spill until she stopped contracting.

Damon held her there against the wall until they'd come down.

"You should probably find yourself somewhere to sleep; Stefan will be back soon…"

Elena dropped her feet to the floor. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed a little, hoping she would want to stay with him but he didn't ask

Elena picked up his spare clothes and slipped them back on.

"That was really amazing." Damon said honestly. He didn't care if he sounded like an idiot, she needed to know.

"You're right." She said with a nod, "Night Damon." She kissed his lips swiftly before she left

"Goodnight, Elena." He said a little too late, but he knew she could hear him non the less.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon lay in bed alone. His head was in over drive, so much had happened in just over twenty four hours.

He heard the sound of tyres pulling up outside and the footsteps of Stefan returning home. He listened to his brother enter the house and then he heard Elena too.

"Hey. How's Jeremy?" Damon heard her ask

"He's anxious to see you." Stefan replied

"I need to see him too." Elena answered

Damon heard his brother sigh. "You know you won't be able to handle it yet and I know you definitely don't want to put Jeremy at danger."

He heard Elena shift uncomfortably "You know I don't! I'd never hurt my brother…"

"That's what me and Damon used to think about each other, things change." Stefan said sadly

Damon sat up and listened a little more closely

"You seem closer these days." Elena said

"I think we are. I really _hope_ we are. Things have been good recently, you know he said we make a pretty good team, and I really think we do." Stefan replied

"I'm glad." Elena said

Damon sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen, Stefan would find out about him and Elena and they would go back to hating each other and Elena would ditch him and he'd be alone, again.

Damon was jerked from his thoughts when Stefan spoke again.

"Here why don't you call Jeremy on my cell? We'll get you a new phone tomorrow."

"Thank you Stefan."

"Don't mention it." Stefan replied. "You know I'm here for you and I'm going to help you through this mess."

"I know that." Elena said and Damon felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. She'd laughed off his help earlier on and Stefan the ripper got a nice reply? Fuck that.

Damon threw himself back down on his mattress and pulled his pillows over his head to block out all conversations, he wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop anymore.

Eventually he must have fallen asleep because he awoke with a jump later that morning.

"Hey." Elena whispered

Damon opened one bleary eye "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elena said quietly, she pressed kisses along his strong shoulders.

"Then what do you want?" he said, it came out a little more harsh than he intended but she didn't seem to notice.

"I just wanted to see you." She replied as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"And where's Stefan?" Damon asked knowingly

"Oh he's gone out." Elena said "Caroline called and needed to see him urgently."

"Wonder what's wrong with Vampire Barbie?" Damon said quietly

Elena didn't reply. She kept caressing his bare back, almost like a massage except they both knew a vampire wouldn't have a pulled muscle. Damon was still stung by her conversation with Stefan but the way she was touching him… he couldn't ask her to leave.

He felt Elena climb over his bottom so she was straddling him. She pressed open mouthed kisses down into the arch of his back and up his spine.

"You know…" Elena said between her kisses "You have an incredible body."

"I know." He replied in a cocky joking voice, she was driving him mad.

"So sexy." She muttered just before Damon got a stab of pain on his shoulder. He flinched a little as she sucked the blood from his wound.

"Hey." He complained "I'm not puppy chow, quit biting me."

"Sorry." Elena said quickly "But you just smell…incredible. I can't help myself."

"Well you need to stop that." Damon said tartly

He felt Elena sit up straight on him.

"Do you not want me to bite you?" she said seriously

Damon was conflicted. "No." he lied

"Liar." She said hotly "I know you enjoyed it, I can taste the excitement."

"You could at least ask." He muttered

"I will." Elena said brightly, her mood shifting again "…next time."

"Next time." He repeated his voice full of sarcasm

"Hey!" Elena complained, she slipped off his body and yanked his shoulder forcing him to roll onto his back

"What?" he said rolling his eyes at yet another mood swing

"Don't be like _that_ with me, Damon. I thought we had a connection?" she huffed

Damon hesitated. "We do." He said grudgingly

"Well then." She said as she climbed into his lap. "Kiss me."

Damon sat up straight and pulled her forwards in his lap. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his.

He started with some long slow kisses and he felt her melt against him immediately. He sucked on her bottom lip a little and taking advantage of her opening her mouth in a gasp he pushed his tongue against hers, earning him a hot little moan from her throat.

When they pulled back for oxygen Elena stammered. "w-wow." She said breathlessly her eyes lids fluttering.

Damon began nibbling on her collar bone and kissing his way up her neck until he got to her ear lobe. He tugged it gently between his teeth and he felt her grip on him tighten.

"Am I getting you hot?" he said seductively in her ear

Elena shivered in his lap. "Maybe…" she said kissing the corner of his moth clumsily

"Maybe?" he laughed quietly, confidently.

"You get me hot." She confirmed

"I know." He replied cockily "You've practically been dry humping me for the last five minutes…"

"Can you blame me?" she answered "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Damon laughed "Centuries of practice."

"Hmm, well lets practice a little more." She said

Damon kissed her back happily while he ran his hands down her slowly body until he was caressing her butt.

Quickly he thrust his hand into the boxers she had borrowed.

Elena ripped her mouth from his, her eyes clamped shut.

"Elena, you're really, really wet." He smirked

"Don't tease me." She said sounding genuinely a little embarrassed

"Oh I'm not." He said seriously as he slid his fingers over her clit. He felt her whole body tense up in anticipation.

"Damon…" she groaned

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" he said as he rubbed her slippery nub rhythmically

"y-yes…yes." She said, clutching her nails into his neck

Damon smiled, he loved having this power over her.

"Does it feel good when I…" He slid two fingers quickly up inside her

"Ugh." She moaned "Keep moving like that."

"Your wish…" Damon said although he sped his actions a little but by the sound of it she definitely didn't mind.

"I'm close." She told him, she was practically bouncing herself on his fingers. He curled them inside her and she cried out loudly as he hit her special spot and her orgasm exploded.

"That was… just, wow…" Elena panted as she opened her eyes finally. "Let me return the favour?"

Before he could answer, she pushed him back into the pillows and took his stiff cock in hand.

He heard a car pull up outside, maybe Stefan was home

"Elena." He hissed "You need to st-"

Before he could finish she slid her mouth down over his penis.

"Stop." He said, although his hands moved to her head where he gripped her hair.

He heard the engine cut outside.

He knew they needed to stop but she was really working magic for him.

"God, Elena…" he groaned as her head bobbed quickly

The front door opened and closed a second later.

Elena wrapped her hand around his base and pumped tightly while her mouth sucked the head.

"Damon? Elena?" Stefan shouted from downstairs

Ugh, he was so close. He needed her to finish him off…

YES. With a twist from her skilled mouth Damon came in her mouth. She hummed in pleasure as she swallowed his deposit.

"Damon?" Stefan called again.

"Go." Damon hissed and in a flash Elena was gone.

He quickly rearranged himself under the sheets before Stefan came up.

"Damon, are you awake?" Stefan said as he walked in

Damon stretched "What's wrong?"

"Where's Elena? I was calling…"

"I don't know?" he said quickly

"I'm here." Elena said suddenly as she walked calmly in "Is everything okay?"

Stefan ran his hand over his hair. "This is crazy. Caroline called and I went over and-"

"Cut to the end." Damon urged

"Tyler's alive." Stefan said.

A/N Sorry if there are mistakes/errors, I really am pushed for time and don't have time to re-read and fix. Sorry! –Dr.B x


End file.
